marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Storm (Earth-2149)
, founding member of the ; formerly | Relatives = Human Torch (brother); Reed Richards (husband); Valeria Richards (daughter, deceased); Franklin Richards (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Weight2 = minus any missing flesh | Eyes = White | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Zombie | Education = High school education, incomplete college studies | Origin = Zombified human mutate exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Glenville, Long Island, New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #21 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = Little was detailed about Sue’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as her Earth-616 counterpart. Sue, and the rest of the Fantastic Four, had been out, presumably doing what they could for the city, believing Franklin and Valeria had been secure in a code-locked area of the Baxter Building. Unfortunately, on their return they found She-Hulk, who also had the access codes, has been zombified and killed Sue and Reeds children. Furious, Sue blew She-Hulk’s head up with a force field. Just then, they received a call from Nick Fury, informing them of the gathering resistance movement aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Fury explained that it seemed to be the end of the world, and though they may have had differences in the past, they were all on the same side now. While a team was dispatched back to the surface, the Fantastic Four and a few of the others stayed behind to try and work out how exactly to stop this thing. Sue found Reed working in a lab on some zombified remains. She was enraged to hear that he found the whole thing fascinating, and marveled at the efficiency of the creatures that killed their offspring. Later, Sue, Johnny, and the Thing, approached Reed once more. However, Reed was still extolling the virtues of zombification, and explained that as they entered he pricked their skins and infected them without their knowledge. Sue, and the others, turned and fell upon a laughing Reed, biting and infecting him in turn. The newly zombified Fantastic Four found Tony Stark in another lab explaining to Fury that he was working on a dimensional transporter. They attacked him, and before he could put on his Iron Man armor he was bitten. Nick Fury escaped, and put the Helicarrier in lock-down, a thick bulkhead separating the Fantastic Four from the transporter and Fury. Thing broke his way through the bulkhead, and inside the airlock they saw Fury, Dr Strange, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Thor, who was smashing the transporter with Mjolnir. But with nowhere to run, the Fantastic Four infected the whole group, then they collected the pieces of the transporter, and started moving it to the Baxter Building. When Reed had made the teleporter operational, he attempted to con an alternate reality version of himself from Earth-1610 to open a passageway between their worlds. Completely fooled, the young Reed exited the teleporter into a dilapidated and abandoned Baxter Building, and when he stumbled out into the post-apocalyptic street, zombified Sue and the other Fantastic Four appeared to ‘greet’ him. Reed told the younger version of himself of how the plague had begun on this world, with purple lightning, and something falling from the sky, and that within 24 hours the planet was consumed. He said that now they had run out of food, and they tried to grab the young Reed, but he managed to get away and flee down the sewers. The Fantastic Four decided to go back to the Baxter Building. They arrived just as Sue, Ben, and Johnny turned up to find out what had happened to Reed. As the zombified Fantastic Four attacked, the Earth-1610 Invisible Woman protected the remaining three of the four with a forcefield, and they managed to lock their zombified counterparts up. They were moved to a more secure containment area, but Reed told the younger Fantastic Four that this was only temporary. According to Reed they were fed twice a day, when live animals were squeezed into the cell. Later, the so-called "Frightful Four" put their escape plan in motion. They convinced the guards outside that they had created a teleportation device from a pen, the chemicals from ink, using a hair as a keyboard. The guards watched as they huddled together, then faded out and disappeared. Panicking, the guards opened the doors and went into the container, but the zombified Fantastic Four had gone nowhere. The Invisible Woman had done what she did best, and made them all invisible. Then the freed Fantastic Four slaughtered all the guards, and when the Baxter Building was sealed from the 40th floor up, they slaughtered everybody in those levels as well. Though Prof. Storm tried to bargain with them, the Fantastic Four had access to the labs, and began to create another type of teleporter, and brought through Thor, and the Hulk to smash through the containment shield. Just then, alarms sounded warning the Fantastic Four of an intrusion, and they went to investigate. Confusingly finding Dr Doom coming to save the day, the zombie Fantastic Four attacked. Doom extinguished Human Torch; snapped off Thing's arm; and when Sue tried to create a force field inside Doom’s head, she found nothing but cold steel. Doom, using magic, necrotised Sue’s body even further. Then Reed stepped up and tried to envelope Dr Doom, but Doom conjured up maggots that began to eat through his dead flesh. Finally, the bodies of the zombified Fantastic Four were dumped through the operational teleporter back into the street of their own dimension. | Powers = *'Invisibility:' Susan Storm has the ability to mentally bend all wavelengths of light around herself or her target, rendering them invisible to the naked eye and all forms of electronic detection. *'Force Manipulation': Sue Storm can manipulate the energy around her to project fields of force energy. She can use these fields to project defensive shields that can reflect incoming attacks, or manipulate them into deadly energy weapons: discs, blades, spheres, etc. | Abilities = | Strength = *Susan Storm has the strength of a normal human female who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field Category:Storm Family Category:Richards Family Category:Cannibals